Looking for Nothing
by Monkey-Girl-89
Summary: Full Summery inside. Inuyasha and Kagome have two sons, Taro and Jiro. Just after they had their third child, a daughter named Sakura, something happens and Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to leave her with Sango and Miroku with little explanation and take


**A/N:** Hey guys. Um, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm not very good with Japanese terms (although I absolutely LOVE Japan) so please bear with me. And I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are some magnets, the two movies (in English), and an Inuyasha card. Oh, this is a repost…kind of.

**Summery:** After Inuyasha and the gang defeat Naraku, they settle down in Kaede's village to live their lives. Inuyasha and Kagome have two sons, Taro and Jiro. But, just after they had their third child, a daughter named Sakura, something happens and Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to leave her with Sango and Miroku with little explanation and take Taro and Jiro with them. All they told their friends was if they lived, they would come and get Sakura when she's sixteen. Sakura grows up hating her parents for leaving her while they took her older brothers and can't wait for the day when Inuyasha and Kagome come to get her so she can reject them. But all that changes when she finds out why her parents left her and she is forced to go on a quest to defeat something no one knows anything about.

**Prologue **

"Papa," A five year old with long black hair whined, "I'm tired,"

"I know Taro, " Inuyasha said softly patting his son's head, "But we can't go home yet,"

"Why?" Jiro, Taro's three year old brother asked. Tilting his head curiously to the side, his silver bangs hanging in his eyes.

"Because Mama wants us to be here when your baby sister or brother arrives," Inuyasha explained. Taro and Jiro looked at Inuyasha, clearly not understanding what their father meant. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to say to two young boys that their mother was currently giving birth when they didn't even understand why their Mama was getting bigger for the last nine months.

Miroku, who was sitting against the hut, smirked, "Isn't it hard, Inuyasha?"

"I only have two kids to try and explain it to, you'll be explaining this for a _long_ time if you and Sango keep going at it the way you do."

Miroku went bright red, "What do you mean?" He squeaked. Inuyasha grinned and picked up Jiro who was pulling on the bottom of his kimono, "Actually I don't want to know,"

The scent of blood reached Inuyasha's nose and soon a baby's wailing filled the air. His smiled widened when Sango came out of the hut carrying a little bundle in her arms, "Congragulations," She said smiling softly, "Meet your little girl, Inuyasha," Inuyasha put Jiro down and hurried over to Sango. She carefully gave him his daughter.

She was beautiful. She had little dog ears on the top of her head with a tuff of white hair sticking out. Inuyasha chuckled softly, "Me see," Jiro demanded. Inuyasha bent down to let the three year old take a look. Jiro scrunched up his nose, "Why is she so pink?"

"She's supposed to be pink," Miroku said looking over Inuyasha's shoulder, "She's beautiful. Congratulations, Inuyasha."

"That's beautiful?" Taro said skeptically, his eyebrows rose at the little bundle, "Right. Come on Jiro, let's go play by the sakura tree," Taro took off towards a near by hill leaving his younger brother in his wake. Jiro took one last glance at the newborn then took off after Taro.

"I'm going to see Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Make sure those two don't go too far," He turned on his heel and walked into the hut. Kagome lay on a futon in the middle of the floor, exhausted and sweaty. Once she saw Inuyasha walk through the door, she gave him a big smile.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She asked weakly, "She looks just like you."

"I see a lot of her in you too," Inuyasha said softly. He handed his daughter to Kagome so she could feed her, "Have you decided a name for her?"

"You can decide," She said, untying the top of her kimono so the baby could feed, "After all, I decided on the names for Jiro and Taro…where are they anyway?"

"They're playing by the sakura tree,"

"They love that tree," Kagome said absent-mindedly.

"Sakura," Inuyasha murmured.

"What was that love?"

"Just testing out a name for her," Inuyasha walked over to his mate and sat down beside her, staring at his daughter, "What do you think of Sakura?"

"Sakura Higarashi," Kagome tested it out on her tongue, "That's beautiful. I like it,"

"Happy birthday, Sakura," Inuyasha said stroking Sakura's head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha walked up to the sakura tree with Sakura in his arms. He had been taking there for about four months now, just sitting up against the tree trunk playing with his daughter. Inuyasha didn't know what it was, but he felt the need to protect Sakura. There was nothing that she needed to be protected from, he just needed to.

"I guess I should probably tell your uncle someday, damn youkai tradition," Inuyasha said. Sakura made a gurgling noise and swatted at his forelocks.

"No need, little brother," A cool, unemotional, voice spoke. Inuyasha growled as his older half-brother Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the tree.

"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha snarled. Sakura, who seemed to sense her father's sudden mood change, started to cry. Inuyasha swore under his breath and tried shushing the girl. Sesshoumaru just stood there, watching with a bemused look on his face.

"Just to see my new niece," He said, "But I can see you're busy."

"Then go," Inuyasha growled patting Sakura's back, "Shh, its ok Sakura. Go Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru shrugged and turned, walking back into the forest. Inuyasha could faintly see Au and Un, Jaken, and that little girl that followed Sesshoumaru, Rin or something.

Sakura started to calm down after a while and proceeded to swat at Inuyasha's forelocks. He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss on her head. He sat down and leaned up against the trunk of the sakura tree.

"Lord Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked up and saw Myoga, his adviser, on top of Sakura's head, "I'm glad I found you. Something has happened."

"What is it?"

"He now knows that you and Lady Kagome live in this village," Myoga said hurriedly, "You need to get out of here,"

"What?" Inuyasha cried, "How the fuck does he know that we're here?"

"I don't know, Lord Inuyasha. As soon as I found out I came straight here to tell you. You need to get out of here, if not for you, then for the your children's sake."

"Damnit," Inuyasha snarled. He got up and sprinted towards the village. Myoga held on tightly to a small lock of Sakura's hair, "And I guess he'll come to get us now,"

"That's why you need to get out of here," Myoga said.

"What about Sakura? She's too young to go traveling, so is Jiro, we can't just leave them here."

"You'll have to discuss this with Lady Kagome," Myoga explained. Inuyasha groaned and ran into the hut his family lived in.

"Papa!" Jiro cried. He got up from the floor and hurried over to Inuyasha, hugging his legs.

"Hey, Jiro. Where's Mama?"

"In the back," Jiro replied letting go of his father's legs, "Why?"

"Er," Inuyasha hesitated, "I just need to ask her something important, that's all." He patted Jiro's head and exited the hut. '_Why **now?'**_ Inuyasha thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You want us to what?" Miroku cried.

"We have to leave and we can't take Sakura," Kagome said, Inuyasha smelt tears forming and put a comforting arm around her, "We have no choice."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Never mind that now," Inuyasha growled, "Will you take Sakura?"

"Of course," Sango said, "But for how long?"

"We don't know, that's the problem," Kagome sobbed, "We would leave Taro and Jiro here too then come back for them but that's not an option."

"Is it a life or death kind of situation?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha nodded, "I see."

"Just take her," Inuyasha said his voice cracking a little bit, "And if- if we live we'll come back for her on her sixteenth birthday,"

"Why so long?" Sango asked starting cry now.

"We can't answer that right now," Kagome hugged the sleeping Sakura in her arms and handed her to Sango, "Please, just take good care of her."

"Right," Miroku said. Inuyasha took one last glance at his daughter then grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of the hut.

_I'm sorry Sakura,_ Kagome thought sobbing, _I may never see you again. You're sure to hate us when we come and get you. I'll never hear your first words, I'll never see your first steps, I won't be there for you first birthday. I'm a horrible mother_

**A/N:** So, how'd you guys like it? I know it was kinda stupid but I didn't want to give out why Inuyasha and Kagome had to leave besides someone's after them…you'll learn more about it as you read on. So please RR!


End file.
